


A Moment in Time

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Luke is called in to take care of Danny, after his power is taken.





	A Moment in Time

Luke looks at his phone, as he walks into the apartment. He got the text earlier from Misty and he would lie, if he says, he isn’t surprised by that. Misty hasn't called or texted him since he took over in Harlem's Paradise. Luke would ignore the text completely, if it hadn’t said, what it said.

_ “Danny needs you” _

The message carries enough implications, that it should worry Luke. That he cares enough about Danny to bother and that he is willing to leave the club to Sugar just to see Danny.

Surprisingly, it works. Luke is sure, that Misty is surprised by this but if he is being honest, he is surprised too.

Do I really care about him?

Well, it's in the middle of the night and he is standing in front of the door of a slightly rundown dojo instead of flirting with a pretty girl in his club.

That should answer the question.

Well, one question. It doesn't answer the why.

Why Danny hasn't left his head since they worked together and if he's honest even since the whole hand thing?

Why is he here now?

Luke doesn't know and that scares him, because if anything, he always felt, like he can trust himself. Trust his own judgement and now, this blonde, white guy has turned it around and not for the first time either.

Not for the goddamn first time.

Luke shakes his head, as if to shake away the thoughts, as if to free his head of the image of wide blue eyes and blonde curls.

It doesn't work.

Of course not.

Slowly, Luke raises his hand to knock.

Once.

Twice.

A distressed looking man about his age opens.

“You must be Luke.”, he says, before he tucks a strand of slightly greasy hair behind his ear, “Of course, you are. I've seen you on the news. Oh- I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. Ward Meachum.”

“Nice to meet you.”, Luke shakes his hand. His handshake is firm, despite the man's tiredness that was obvious from the rings under his eyes.

“He is right there. I have to settle some important things of my own and don't want to leave him alone.”

“What happened?”

“He got hurt. I don't know, some sort of fight. Someone stole his fist. Thus Davos guy from his weird city.”, Ward ran a hand down his face, “I've been awake for 48 hours and I still have another task ahead. Thanks for looking out.”

Luke straightened his tie. No problem. I guess.”

“Good, Misty and Colleen should be back in three hours.”

Luke nodded, “Is there anything, I have to do? Meds or something.”

“There are painkillers in the kitchen, that should be enough.”

“Fine.”

Ward nods and leaves the apartment and suddenly, Luke is alone. He walks over to the living room, where he sees Danny laying on the couch. He looks miserable. His hair is short than the last time, he's seen him, which only makes it easier to see the bruises and cuts, that are spread all across his face.

“Huh?”, Danny sits up.

“It’s me.”, Luke says and walks over.

Danny furrows his brow in confusion, “Luke? Misty says, you are running the club now. She doesn't seem to like it. I'm not sure, why.”

Luke is surprised, that Misty hasn't told Danny, how she believes the club is what turns people evil. That she believes he has been compromised. 

“She thinks, I'm losing focus.”

Danny smiles weakly, “I know, you're not. I thought you how.”

For a strange reason, Luke feels pain at that. It is almost like guilt. A bad conscience. But he knows, that what Misty says is wrong. He knows, that he isn't doing anything wrong, he just had to make a few compromises. Sacrifices for the greater good and the safety of the city. There is nothing wrong with it and he could tell Danny that. He would understand. Wouldn't see the bad of it. Yet, for some reason, Luke doesn't speak up about it.

“Luke?”, Danny asks.

“Yeah?”, Luke looks up at him and for a moment, it's as if Luke's been caught stealing damn cookies.

“Can you sit down here?”, Danny slaps his hand on the empty spot next to him on the couch.

“Uh, sure.”

Luke sits down and looks at Danny, who keeps staring at him. It isn't uncomfortable though. 

“What is it?”, Luke asks.

“I think, you are really handsome.”, Danny says this with such a disarming honesty and sincerity, that Luke feels himself blush.

“Oh, uhm, thank you.”

“Colleen said, that men don't really say that to other men. So did Lei Kung but I don't know. I don't want to lie.”

“I, uhm, I see.”

“Maybe, she is jealous.”, Danny says and it looks as if he's thinking really hard but maybe, it's also the bruises creating that illusion. It takes a moment for Luke to grasp the meaning of the sentence but when he does, it hits him.

“What do you mean, jealous?”

“I mean, maybe, she thinks that I want to be with you and not with her. We've been fighting a bit lately.”

“So, uh, you can imagine being with a man.”

“Why not? You are handsome and nice.”, Danny looks down to the ground this time, it is he, who blushes.

Luke swallows. He never really thought about it that way. Never looked at men like that but he had these butterflies in his stomach since the first time, he saw Danny.

Suddenly, there is a voice and a sound outside of the room. Instinctively, Luke launches forward, throwing himself on top of Danny that way, he can cover him from bullets. Keep him safe. 

But nothing happens. It's just the sound of the door to the apartment on the left opening and closing.

For a moment, Luke is laying there on top of Danny his eyes meeting his and then, Danny leans upwards and presses a kiss against Luke's lips.

His lips are soft and taste like strawberry and blood. And damn, his body is like a furnace. 

“I lied.”, Danny whispers.

“What?”

“We aren't fighting. We broke up.”

“Oh.”, Luke's eyes remain focused on those eyes, those lips. His skin focused on the heat.

With a soft tug, Danny pulls Luke down by his tie and kisses him again. Luke opens up to the kiss, runs his hand through the other man's hair and he feels home.

  
  



End file.
